


【初代光】片刻

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 5.3通完，试着写一篇以爱梅视角的文，背景是79本之前
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	【初代光】片刻

纵观千百年来，任何一个冒险故事推至高潮时，都能予人一股喘不过气的紧迫感，好似稍微怠慢一分一秒都会影响故事的后续走向。因此，你能看到故事里的角色们马不停蹄地奔波各处，待万事俱备后做好牺牲一切的觉悟，再步入最后的战场。  
尽管临近这样的关头我不愿意与敌对方有更多的接触，但是出于好奇我还是偷偷走过来，想看看可怜的残次品们究竟能做到什么地步。呵，到底是死到临头才知道努力的人类，总算做得有模有样了些，多亏他们能想到制造巨大的塔罗斯这个办法，甚至叫动了周围其他居民一起帮忙，连我看了都忍不住点头。  
那么，即将代表这些勤勤恳恳的人奔赴战场的大英雄，此时又在做什么呢？  
我慢悠悠地走在碎石山地，穿梭于怪物和人群中，并没有看到那位英雄的身影。这让我感到意外，眼看着天上的无尽光已经泛滥得刺眼，空气也紧张得仿佛要凝固一般，连村里的孩童和老人都加入了支援大军，堂堂大英雄居然会玩消失？  
正当我疑惑之时，我注意到不远处一块大石头的阴影下似乎有个人影。我快步走向那里，果不其然，备受瞩目的诺弗兰特的大英雄，此时竟然倚靠着一块大石头睡着了。  
我摇摇头，不知应该夸他临危不乱心态好呢，还是该指责他一点危机意识都没有呢，连敌人近在咫尺都没有丝毫感知，真以为我心怀慈悲不会直接对他出手吗？不过我虽是这么想，却并不打算将他叫醒，给他继续灌输他根本听不懂的道理。的确，他的身心都已经疲惫到极点，濒临溢出的光之力犹如惊涛骇浪再他体内翻涌，随时都有冲破肉体的可能。可以预见，再过不久他就会因为光之力紊乱而失控，被恐怖的力量支配全身，成为人人畏惧的怪兽。  
虽说作为敌人我不该对他抱有怜悯之心，但是在大战一触即发的当下，他理应好好休息一番，继续拖着这副伤痕累累的人类之躯的话根本无法投入战斗。至少出于平等原则我希望能够来一场公正的较量，于是，为了让他能安稳地睡着，我出手将附近的怪物一一打倒，没有制造一点噪音。  
我拍拍手，消灭这些家伙根本用不上多少魔力，只是一想到我对付这些家伙不费吹灰之力，而那个人却不得不拼上全力弄得灰头土脸，我就忍不住叹气，感慨彼此之间这份遥不可及的差距。  
看着脚下这张人畜无害的天真的面容，我只觉得既可笑又可悲。真是的，就算从前的他脑子再怎么不好使，也是有着出色实力的人物啊。

“艾里迪布斯，你这么慌慌张张地是做什么？”我合上手里的书，从冗长的文字中回归现实，抬头面对眼前这个跑得上气不接下气的来客。  
“大事……不妙，爱梅……特赛尔克，”年轻的艾里迪布斯双手撑着膝盖，一看就是第一时间从现场赶来的样子，连说话都断断续续的，“马克连萨斯广场……现在……乱成一锅粥了！”  
“这种事情交给其他人处理不就得了，我又不是负责这部分事项的，辛苦你跑一趟了，”我说着又低下头来，翻开书找到刚刚阅读的地方打算继续，“实在不行你去找拉哈布雷亚吧，这个点他应该也有空。”  
“拉哈布雷亚也解决不了！”艾里迪布斯几乎是吼着叫出来。  
看来事情远没有那么简单，竟然到了拉哈布雷亚都解决不了的地步。我只好放下书从椅子上站起来，叫艾里迪布斯带路。

马克连萨斯广场中央，大家都聚在一起议论纷纷，我艰难地从人群中穿过，看到的是一团难以描述的类似软糊状的物体，一边在原地蠕动一边湿哒哒地滴着粘稠的液体。这种奇怪的物体一看就不属于亚马乌罗提，究竟是谁把它放进来的？  
“不行，学院的保存室不允许存放这种东西！既然是你创造出来的东西，就由你来想办法解决它！”一旁的拉哈布雷亚已经愤怒得面红耳赤，声音听上去十分刺耳，用手指不停地指着他面前低下头的家伙，“我都强调无数次了，不能在人多的地方随意使用创造魔法，你是都把我的话当耳旁风吗？”  
那个家伙一脸委屈，总是上扬的嘴角如今弯曲下来，在众目睽睽之下被人训斥而羞愧地搓着手。不用问就明白，这堆奇怪的物体又是出自那个家伙“出色”的创造魔法。周围的人也都露出同情的表情，天知道拉哈布雷亚到底训斥了多久。我无奈地耸了耸肩，朝他们二人走过去。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，你来得正好，阿谢姆这家伙我是没法管了，你来想想办法。”拉哈布雷亚看到我过来仿佛看到救命稻草一般，激动得一把拉住我的手。  
真是头疼，每次遇到和阿谢姆有关的事都要推给我。搞得好像我是他的监护人一样。我只好从创造的初衷到手法逐一过问，然而在得知这堆物体不过是这家伙一时冲动就变出来后，我唯一能想到的解决办法便是就地销毁了。这种没有任何用处、可能会对城市和居民带来威胁的不明生物，是不能留在城市内的。我和拉哈布雷亚交换了眼神，决定直接发动魔法。  
“请等等，不能再考虑一下吗？”阿谢姆小心翼翼地牵住我的袖口，向我投来求助的目光，希望我能网开一面。  
哎，又是这副可怜巴巴的面孔，每当我们决定否定他的作品，或是他从什么地方带回来奇形怪状的东西时，他都会这样哀求我们能够保留下来。一开始我们也心软，觉得毕竟是难得一见的创造品，留下来或许会有研究的价值，可是一而再再而三，他的那些没用的东西已经把学院的一间保存室给堆满了，可是所谓的研究价值却一丁点都没能发掘出来。  
“没有考虑的余地，阿谢姆，你也知道我们现在要处理的事情堆积如山，不能容忍你继续占用学院的资源了。”拉哈布雷亚的态度依旧强硬，看上去是忍耐阿谢姆的行为很久了。他看着我，似乎把这件事的决定权交给我了。  
“阿谢姆，你的创造魔法实在是……”我本想直接点出阿谢姆的不足，但是看着他难过地眼睛都湿润起来，即将脱口而出的话又咽回肚子里，“算了，你想要帮助大家的心情我可以理解，这次姑且不计较你的行为了，但是下回想要尝试的时候，必须有我在场。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”阿谢姆不停地点头答应。  
“拉哈布雷亚，这个东西暂时放到我的办公室吧，如果没有存放的价值我会销毁它的。”  
“既然你都这么说了，也罢，果然还是得由你来看着他比较好。”

事情解决，围在广场的人群也逐渐散去。我依然留在原地，面对这堆软糊状的东西不停地叹气。我始终搞不懂，为什么同样是创造魔法，人与人之间的差异会如此之大，阿谢姆这家伙的脑袋里到底都装了些什么？  
“哟，你果然没走啊。”希斯拉德的声音在我耳畔响起。  
“是啊，又被麻烦事缠身了。”  
“看样子，这又是阿谢姆的杰作了？”希斯拉德好奇地左看右看，似乎对这堆软糊状地东西很感兴趣，“嗯……能创造出这种东西，可能也是种独特的优势呢？”  
“你要是喜欢，可以拿回去天天看。”  
“哈哈，不必不必，我的办公室已经堆满了哦，”希斯拉德结束了观察回到我身边，“怎么样，多了一份工作的感觉？”  
“不怎么样，那个家伙的存在只会让我睡眠不足。”  
“虽是这么说，其实你还是挺乐意的吧？毕竟你是最关心那家伙的人了。”  
关心？我为何要关心那种头脑不正常的家伙？我不过是觉得没人看管就这么放养他的话会很难办而已。我心里烦躁地念叨着，嘴里却下意识地叫出那个家伙的名字，想让他一起帮忙把东西搬回去。  
“哎呀，阿谢姆的话，好像又跑出去了。”  
嘁，一不留神又让他跑了吗？真是个不让人省心的家伙！   
“希斯拉德，你帮我一下吧。”  
“没问题，看来爱梅特赛尔克的苦日子要来咯！”  
苦日子吗，确实，一想到以后要天天面对那家伙，连呼吸都变得沉重起来了。

嗯……一不留神又回想起以前的事了。  
我揉揉眼睛，眼前的大英雄还在熟睡，一点都没有被四周躁乱的环境打扰。我蹲下来，凑近一看他脸上的伤疤才刚刚愈合，忙于奔波没有时间梳理的头发乱蓬蓬的，变长的胡渣看上去十分扎手。尽管黑眼圈厚重得不行，但他的眉目舒展，不知道是不是梦见了什么舒心的事。  
呵，倒是这副安逸的睡颜始终不变啊。  
“……光！你在哪？”  
我听到远方传来他的同伴呼唤他的声音，明白是时候该离开了。我的手指轻轻一弹，把他那顶糟糕的头发梳理整齐，才缓缓站起来。  
安心地睡吧，大英雄，下次见面我可不会手下留情了。我漫步离开，挥挥手送上祝福，而后消失在传送魔法中。


End file.
